BREATHE
by OttoIsMyDog
Summary: I screamed at the prat who was standing next to me panting, honestly you'd think he was the one in the hospital bed. Don't get me wrong I love him, I love him more than anything else in the whole world, but that doesn't stop him being a prat...


**A/N**

**This is my firrst thing thats not in the third person so tell me if theres somthing wrong about it or anything I wont be offended.**

**Please review, it makes me really happy and I'll give you virtual cake, come on everyone loves cake :)**

**Also for anyones whos intrested I've just put a poll on my profile that you could check out please :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>BREATHE<span>**

''I know how to breathe you idiot, I've been doing it my whole bloody life.'' I screamed at the prat who was at the moment standing next to me panting, honestly you'd think he was the one in the hospital bed. Don't get me wrong I love him, I love him more than anything else in the whole world, including the toy dog that I'd been given for my third birthday. But that doesn't stop him being a prat.

Did I mention that I was giving birth?

And it is in no way my fault that the healer who is supposed to be a professional was offended by my slightly colourful language. She had said that there wasn't a name under the sun that she hadn't been called when we first met, so I felt in no way obliged to be polite to her. Okay so maybe it was slightly my fault that she walked out to find another healer to deal with me, but I am giving birth I'm aloud to be slightly hormonal, what's her excuse.

So in summary I'm in st Mungos with my prat, sorry my _husband_, I'm giving birth without a healer, and the rest of my extensive family is waiting outside the room, Merlin knows why they don't come and help or find a healer.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HARRY.'' I screamed loudly and grabbed his hand crushing it in mine; I thought that it had been bad up to now but that time it had been ten times worse.

Harry looked like he was about to feint, I almost laughed; he could take on the most powerful wizard of all time but not watch me give birth. He squeezed my hand which to be perfectly honest wasn't much help and brushed the hair out of my face which to be honest was even less helpful, I mean its not like I'm bothered about my appearance at the moment.

''What should I do,'' he said panicking and waving his free hand around in the air. ''should I go and find a healer?''

''Yes, just do something.'' I bellowed at him.

I heard him run to the door rather the watching him as it was at the moment to painful to move my neck. I could hear him yelling at a healer about me and smiled to myself despite the pain.

I felt another contraction coming and screamed again, ''HARRY, HARRY THE BABIES COMING NOW.''

My _wonderful_ husband cane running back in to the room WITHOUT a healer but closely followed by my mother and Hermione, now don't think that I don't want them there at the moment but I would much rather they were outside. I love them both but I didn't need three people panicking over me, Harry was enough. I glared furiously at him and he gave me an apologetic smile that said _I couldn't stop them_ and squeezed my hand again, I retaliated by crushing his hand, making him wince.

''How can it be coming now?'' he said panicking, he does a lot of that, ''you've only been in labour for three hours.''

_Only_, did you hear him _only_, ''they don't have schedules Harry, you can't make an appointment.'' I yelled at him as he fanned my face pathetically with his hand.

''Your doing fine Ginny dear.'' My mother said in a soothing voice, which was I'll admit an improvement from Harry's panicked one but as it was my body I'd like to by the judge on how I was doing.

To my great relief at that point a healer came in, I couldn't see who they were because I was to crowed but as soon as she was in the room she took control, ''okay,'' she said firmly, ''anyone who's not having a baby leave the room.''

I grabbed Harry's arm as he stepped away, ''not you you idiot, it's your baby.''

''Sorry about my colleague, she can get a bit touchy.'' She said warmly once mum and Hermione had left and she had introduced herself.

''Your not easily offended are you?'' Harry asked pleadingly.

''No don't worry, scream as much as you want.'' She said laughing slightly,

''That's what the other one said.'' Harry muttered as I crushed his hand again.

''Now Ginny the babies not far off so when I tell you to I want you to push.''

I nodded having given up normal speech just in case she wasn't as laid back as she made out, maybe I should become a mute, it would certainly make me less offensive, I pondered the matter as our baby contemplated getting out of me.

''Okay Ginny on three,'' she said in a calm relaxed voice, ''one, two, three push.''

I screamed loudly and grabbed Harry's arm violently yanking him down to my level and glaring at him furiously.

''Breathe Ginny Breathe.'' Harry said rubbing my shoulders.

''I am breathing Harry. I'm still alive aren't I.'' I glared at him, he might be one of the most amazing people in my word but still you'd think that after all his life he would have realised that you cant survive without breathing. And you certainly can't have a baby without breathing

I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, ''this is your fault.'' I bellowed at Harry, ''you did this to me.''

''Don't panic,'' he said, you've got to admit he is persistent, by now most men would have hidden away in a corner, which probably would have been the safest route.

''I'm not bloody panicking Harry you are.''

'Its okay, Ginny your doing great, just one more push.'' The healer said calmly, I wish people would stop saying that.

'' I WILL DECIDE HOW I'M DOING.'' I screamed as I pushed, I guess the whole mute thing didn't work then.

I screamed furiously crushing Harry's hand in mine and feeling his bones crack in my grip. Harry winced but made no move to get away from me he only moved closer rubbing my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and continued to push.

''Its okay Ginny you can relax now.'' The healer's voice filled the room and relief flooded through my body.

I opened my eyes to the most amazing noise in the world, pushing myself up on to the pillows I continued to watch the little bundle wrapped in a blanket in the healers arms.

She walked over to us smiling and handed me the bundle gently, ''congratulations, you've got a baby boy.''

I stared transfixed at the baby in my arms, our baby, mine and Harry's. I looked up at Harry, his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at our baby in amazement. I turned back to the bundle and smiled, this morning I had loved Harry more that and thing else in the world but now, now they were both going to have to share my love.

I smiled down at the baby and squeezed Harry's hand with my spare one and for a moment I almost forgot how to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading :)<strong>

**Review please.**


End file.
